Starfleet Alpha 1, USS Falcon: Lost ship
by Designated Crowd Ninja
Summary: The USS Falcon crash-landed on an unfamiliar planet after being pulled into the delta quadrant by alien tech. Over eighty-six years later, a team from Voyager land on the planet after receiving a distress call from a prison ship that is crash landing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The last days of night  
**

Lileeta Troja lay comfortably on on the lush blue grass with her arms behind her head, relaxing under the stars glistening against the inky blue sky. Her battered leather satchel lay on the ground next to her, her instrument resting on top of it, humming contently in the Indigo-green glow of the three moons and two other planets. Various charts were scattered round her, indicating the paths of the stars, planets and meteorites in this system. She'd made them herself, it had taken a good fifteen years of her life, and she was only twenty-one. Because here on the planet Necropolis there was no time for a chlidhood, not for humans anyway, not if you wanted to survive past the age of seven. A child is nothing but extra weight if it can't look after its self. So she'd made her self useful very early on by mapping out the movement of the planets and stars, which seemed to have an effect on the life cycle of the animals on this planet, which proved useful when it came to the predators.

Finally, she'd finished them, for this night at least, for one night on Necropolis was the equivalent to 1591.4 earth nights, and she'd have to map the solar patterns of the suns during the day (1591.4 earth days) and that wouldn't be easy, especially when the fifth sun rose and the heat would be just about unbearable. So right now she was enjoying the remaining sixty-six-and-a-half hours left of the cool night time.

"Lil!" shouted a voice from the far side of the hill

"Who's shouting this close to day time?" wondered Lileeta quietly, opening her deep blue eyes.

"Lil!" shouted the voice again, it was high pitched and child like, moments later Angeli came running up to her "Hey Lil, over here!" she shouted even louder

Now alarmed at the noise this little girl was making, Lileeta jumped to her feet and clamped her hand tightly over the shorter girl's mouth and wrapped an arm tightly round her shoulders. "You trying to get us killed Venure?" she snapped in a low voice, using the girls second name out of anger, Angeli shook her head, terrified Lileeta would tell on her for yelling so close to day time "You go round here shouting like that and you'll wake the badger-fox, and they're known to be very hungry when they wake up."

"Mi'llft mop mounting mow" came Angeli's muffled voice from under Lileeta's hand. Lileeta let go of the girl, but span her round to face her, still keeping a tight grip on the girls shoulder.

"What have I told you about shunting your duties?" Lileeta scolded

"I've finished them!" she said brightly

"You're only five, you don't remember the day time, it's dangerous, we can't settle anywhere, not for more than one-hundred-and-twenty earth hours, and definitely not until we get to the _Falcon_. You're lucky you survived so young, but right now, in the last days of night, there is no time to play, no time to visit me, because you need to gather and carry food, if the captain sees that you are not useful he will leave you behind with the weak and sick as food for the badger-fox."

Terrified, her green eyes wide in shock, Angeli didn't move for a moment, but then she ran back down the hill, twice as fast as she had come.

Lileeta flopped back to the ground and started rolling up her maps and folding her notes back inside their binding, stowing them back inside her satchel, followed carefully by her instrument, which curled up in one of the front pockets, humming itself to sleep. With her things packed, Lileeta took one last look at the sky, observing each star individually, calculating a route inside her head, if they left in the next three-hundred-and-seventy-eight earth minuets, their path through the mountain passage would be safe.

Just as she was about the make her way back to camp and help carry as she usually would, she saw something bright and burning out of the corner of her eye, catching her attention. Lileeta's head snapped round, and her eyes followed the burning object across the sky. She knew better than to think it was a meteorite, as the rest of the people down in camp would think. It had the same shine as the _Falcon_, but it was allot smaller, not even a tenth of the size. The burning object crashed in the forest, sending a tremor through the ground and a strong gust of wind through the deep orange leaves of the trees. Without even thinking, Lileeta ran for the crash-site, her bare feet making little noise against the thick grass. If her theory was right, and the myths were true, there were life forms on that object.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Distress Signal  
**

"Captain, I am receiving a video transmission from a small prison ship half a light year from our current co-ordinates." said Tuvok, as his console beeped

"On screen." said Captain Janeway, rising from her chair and standing at the centre of the platform, Chakotay standing just behind her to her right.

The image on screen was distorted by static, the form of an alien was just about visible despite it, the bridge of his ship seemed to be on fire behind him "I am Captain H'reavay of Fraepion Prison Ship 9. We're being pulled in by an..." he dived out of the way of flying sparks "... unknown force emanating from the planet know as Necropolis half a light year from you current position."

Captain Janeway, understanding that now was not the time for introductions, ordered Tom Paris to set a course for this planet. "We'll be there in a moment, try and hold your position until then"

"No," said Captain H'reavay "It is too late, most of my crew are dead, and those that aren't already will be soon, we're loosing altitude..." A console seemed to explode in front of him "But our prisoner on board, he's dangerous, and no doubt he'll survive the crash... When you get here, you need to find the prisoner and when you do, kill him, I'm sending your ship his file... along with the co-ordinates" there was a moment where they lost the picture completely for a moment "They should be..." the rest of his sentence was distorted by white noise

"Could you repeat that last sentence Captain H'reavay?"

"They... Dangerous... please..." static blurred out the image completely and white noise filled their ears.

Captain Janeway waited for a moment to see if the signal would re-establish itself, but instead the external scanners displayed an image of the space outside.

"The ship had crashed captain, on the co-ordinates of the planet he named as Necropolis."

The captain turned to Tuvok "Mr Tuvok, assemble a security team of four then meet me in transporter room 1"

"Aye Captain," he said, turning from the lift

"Chakotay, with me, Mr Paris you have the bridge" she instructed

* * *

Captain Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok and a security team of four paced their way through the thick trees, keeping phaser-rifles at the ready, and trying not to be dazzled or distracted by the strange thick blue grass or canopy of deep orange leaves that were almost the size of dinner plates above their heads. Because of the unknown force the other captain had mentioned, they hadn't been able to transport straight to the crash site. It was dark and a strange Indigo-Green light shone through the gaps in the leaves and branches.

The sound of heavy breathing echoed through the trees ahead of them, the security team spread along a line at Tuvok's signal.

* * *

Lileeta watched the strangers in odd clothing creep through the forest, holding odd metal instruments in their hands. From her position in the tree she was hidden by the large leaves, but she could still see them, climbing expertly and soundlessly from branch to branch, tree to tree. She only followed them out of pure curiosity, they were heading towards where the object had fallen as well, although they weren't taking the safest route to it, maybe she'd intervene soon. As they got closer to the source of the heavy breathing Lileeta took her chance and moved faster ahead of them and took a position on a low branch directly above their path, taking off her satchel and tying it to the branch, then sat so she was facing away from them, securing her grip on the branch so she wouldn't fall. The leaves hid her completely, so even if they stood directly beneath her position and looked up they wouldn't be able to see her.

Taking a deep breath, she swung round so she was hanging upside down from the branch, and face-to-face with the strangers. Lileeta froze for the briefest moment, she wasn't expecting that.

* * *

Tuvok signalled for the security team to ready their weapons as they got closer to the source of the heavy breathing. A horrid small of rotting flesh drifted from ahead of them. Without warning or more noise than the swift rustling of leaves, someone swung down from the canopy of trees, hanging upside down from a branch their arms folded across their chest, their face mere inches from Captain Janeway's.

It was a girl, late teens by the look of it, with long dark hair, some of it braided with threads and wooden beads, she wore what looked like one of the old Maquis uniforms but in dark shades of blue. There were also several woven leather bands and strings of beads round both her wrists. Her eyes were a deep blue, almost indigo and her skin was pale and seemed to glow. There was a dark Indigo crescent-moon curved round her left eye with small dots around the outer side, there were curls and spirals in the same deep Indigo colour on the right side of her neck, disappearing beneath her hair and shirt.

The security team were quick to aim their phaser-rifles at her, the girl didn't seem to notice, if she did she wasn't too bothered by it.

"Hello" said Captain Janeway calmly, this girl didn't pose an kind of threat yet

"Hello" the girl replied, almost mimicked

No one spoke, no one drew their eyes away from the Captain and the girl hanging upside down from the tree, who never broke eye contact.

"You're human," the girl observed

"Yes, I'm human" said Janeway "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway, of the Federation Starship Voyager, this is Commander Chakotay, and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok." she indicated to her left, then her right, not once taking her eyes away from the girl "What's your name?"

The girl eyed her suspiciously for a moment, but then spoke "Lileeta, Lileeta Troja"

"It's very nice to meet you Lileeta, but..."

"Why do you come this way?" asked Lileeta, in the same casual, curious tone

"A small ship crashed not far from here and..."

Lileeta cut her off again "Ship? I saw no sea-crafts, the sea is three-hundred-and-twenty earth hours walk from here."

Captain Janeway realized that this must be a pre-warp planet "It's a sort of... sky-ship, that travels the stars."

"Like yours?" asked Lileeta, the team just stared at her, shocked "Is saw it" she said, answering their un-asked questions "North-west of Jertnay, at an altitude of approximately 6000 kilometres from our outer atmospheric layer."

"How could you possibly..."

"I observe the stars throughout night and day, not a single thing can appear in that sky that I won't notice." she said

"Right," Janeway managed to say, "As for the ... sky-ship that landed here, there was a highly dangerous prisoner on board that ship and we need to capture him before he causes any trouble."

Lileeta simply stared at her for a moment "Why do you come this way?" she asked again

"I just told you." said Captain Janeway, slightly annoyed that this girl hadn't been listening to her answer

"Why do you come this way?" Lileeta asked patiently

Before Captain Janeway could say anything, Chakotay cut her off, having a different understanding of what she was asking them.

"This is the most direct route, why do you ask?"

Lileeta looked away from Janeway and straight at Chakotay "Venturing into Tiger-Vulture territory this close to first sun is not advisable, not for those who wish to return."

The security team glanced at each other anxiously, tightening their grip of their phaser-rifles.

"Is there a safer route?" asked Janeway

"Yes."

"Could you tell us where? Or put us in the right direction?"

"No." Lileeta answered bluntly, "But I could show you" she added, now casting looks from Chakotay to the Captain.

"Do you know this land well?"

"I made the only known charts." she said, although it sounded like fact, not as if she was boasting

Captain Janeway turned to Chakotay and Tuvok for their opinions, he just nodded slightly, Tuvok looked wary, as if he suspected a trap.

"Well, lead the way then." she said

Lileeta disappeared back into the tree, a moment later she dropped down from her branch, landing lightly on her toes. She was a few inches shorter than Captain Janeway, and she was barefoot, her trousers had been cut off at the knees.

"Don't get lost, many of the beasts will be waking soon, still, it would be unwise to wake any of them before hand, they aren't known for being merciful." she said, not looking back at them as she moved swiftly off in the opposite direction they'd been going in.


	3. Chapter 3

Lileeta kept glancing round at the strangers, they had odd names and clothing, the way they spoke was odd too, she also got the feeling that one or two of them were not as human as they looked. The man with sun colour on his dark clothing instead of fire colour, he had oddly shaped ears and the way he spoke was toneless. The other man who wore fire colour on his dark clothing had markings on the left side of his face, she'd never met anyone else who had odd markings on their faces. The woman who seemed to be in charge, also wearing the fire-colour, walked beside her, occasionally speaking to her and asking questions, there was one particularly odd question that drew her attention.

"Are there more like you?" she asked

"You are like me." Lileeta answered, thinking that what she meant was their human appearance.

"No, I mean is there anyone else living here? A colony of some sort?"

Lileeta had no idea why this woman used the collective for a group crab-ants to describe who else might live here, "The camp, less than an earth hour's walk from here, at the foot of sea-grass hill."

"Once we've captured the prisoner that was on board that ship, I would very much like to visit your people," she said "meet your chief."

"You mean the captain? Well... we've never met off-worlders before, yes, I suppose you could visit us.

"Why do you say 'captain'?" asked the man with the markings on his face

"It is a title that has been passed down father-to-son since our people settled here."

* * *

Martez let out a low growl in annoyance, pacing the large space of his shelter. The shelters were always the last thing to be packed onto the backs of the Giant Dog-Mules. As captain he had a responsibility for the safety of his people, especially as they were re-settling at the _Falcon_ soon, but as much as he didn't like to admit it he couldn't assure their safety without his mate, Lileeta Troja, who had the useful ability of predicting animal behavior.

She'd often fought against him choosing her as his mate, but the women didn't get a decision in the matter. When the season came that it was safe for woman to bare children, she'd hidden quite expertly in the tree tops for the entire season and she simply refused to share his bed any other season, not even at night, when extra body heat was welcomed by most people. He'd chosen her because she was strong and clever, able to talk her way out of any situation and strong enough to hold her all through even snow storms. Troja was the youngest adult to survive the freeze this night, along with the killing bug that many of the children born the previous day had not. Martez had a theory, since Troja was born in the first season of night and survived through the blizzard season, this had maybe made her stronger than the rest of them, but, apart from Angeli Venure, she was the only child born in that season, so it was imposable for him to tell.

Troja was over six earth-hours late, which only left them about sixty earth-hours to travel before first-sun. Where was she? If she wasn't back soon they'd leave without her.

* * *

The _Voyager _team watched as their guide suddenly stopped, dumped her satchel on the ground and expertly jumped and gripped a slender tree branch with her hands, swinging herself upwards into the canopy.

*

Lileeta climbed to the top of the tree, balancing on the highest branch that would hold her weight and standing up to look out over the horizon. The twelve Frenrean mountains were standing prominently against the green glow of the planet Angreea to her right and the smell of salt and heather-crystals was coming in on the wind hitting her full-force in the chest, as if it was trying to knock her from the tree. Though, the small ribbon of smoke that had been curling up from the position of that 'sky ship' had disappeared, and by the looks of it so had the 'sky ship'

Then she drew her eyes up the sky. Something felt wrong, out of place.

*

"What do you think she's doing up there?" asked the captain

"I'm not sure, but I think maybe she's checking our direction." said Chakotay, staring up into the canopy with interest

"What?"

"Centuries ago, back on earth, there were ways of using the stars as a map,"

"And she studies the stars." finished the captain

Without warning, Lileeta jumped down from the canopy, again landing deftly on her toes. She looked slightly distracted as she picked up her satchel, staring confusedly at the ground.

"What is it?" asked the captain

Lileeta looked at her "The sky ship that crashed here, it is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" questioned Chakotay

"It has disappeared, further pursuit would be unnecessary"

Fighting off the odd realization that Lileeta spoke similarly to Seven of Nine the captain tapped her comm badge "Janeway to the Bridge"

_"Captain?" asked Tom_

"Scan the planet for the prison ship."

_"What?_" he questioned

"Just do it" instructed the captain, slightly annoyed, ships didn't just 'disappear'

There was a moment of silence "_It's gone captain._" responded Tom "_It just disappeared"_

Before she could question him further, a loud horn was blown in the distance, echoing through the trees. Lileeta looked round, then the confused look on her face deepened, forming a small crease between her eyebrows "They're leaving without me?" she muttered absent mindedly

"Who are leaving without you?" asked the captain,

"The rest of the camp, at the end of night we travel for twelve hours back to the Falcon, where we reside during the day, until night comes again and we travel back to sea-grass hill." she explained

The captain looked confused "A twelve hour journey every night and every day? That's a bit far isn't it?"

"One night here is the equivalent to over four earth-years, it is not far for... us..." she drifted off, the rest of her sentence dieing as it reached her lips, her blue eyes suddenly alight with horror. "He wouldn't..." she muttered, her words barely audible.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Return to your ship, our affairs are none of your worry, your business here is over." as she finished speaking, they simply seemed to stop existing to her, as she pulled a thick roll of aged paper from her satchel, unrolled it and set it on the ground, reading what appeared to be a detailed map.

Janeway pulled her team to the side, debating what to do, this culture was strangely medieval for the delta quadrant, she was for too interested in it now, it would bother her if they didn't learn more about them. In other circumstances she would of returned to Voyager then come back to the planet with a more suitable team, but the interference that had stopped them teleporting directly to the prison ship, also disguised the life signs of the people living here. They wouldn't be able to find their civilization again, so they couldn't leave. Though comm signals were still traceable.

She pulled her team in closer and spoke in hushed tones "Chakotay, Tuvok, I want you to go with her, just so, where ever her people are, we can find them again by tracking your comm signals, I really would like to meet them. I'll return to Voyager and gather a more suitable team before teleporting to the co-ordinates you give us"

Chakotay and Tuvok nodded and Janeway turned back to Lileeta, who was packing up her map.

"Lileeta, please allow two of my crewmen to accompany you, I would still like to..."

Lileeta cut her off "I heard your conversation, there is no need to explain further, although there was little I understood of what you said. I see no problem with two of your 'crewmen' accompanying me, but they must be able to run fast, else I shall not wait for them if they are lost."

Janeway nodded at Chakotay and Tuvok, who stepped forward.

"Try to keep up." she said, before darting off into the trees unexpectedly


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Prisoner**

Captain Janeway marched into Astrometrics, B'Elanna turned to face her, a grave look on her face, Seven only glanced upwards and continued to tap away at her console, a similar look on her face.

"You haven't decrypted the files from the prison ship yet?" she guessed,

"Oh, we've decrypted it alright." said B'Elanna, "But look..." she turned back to tap the console, the decrypted files displayed themselves on the large screen. Janeway's face fell.

* * *

Lileeta stopped, breathless, though it wasn't because she'd run so fast, her head was throbbing unbearably. One of the men put a hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?" he asked. Roughly, she slapped his hand away, backing towards a tree, not in fear, but she was finding it hard to hold her own weight. A harsh green light blinded her, images of metal men and bloodied, injured people flashing before her eyes.

* * *

Wondering why their guide had stopped was cut short when she clasped her head. Chakotay put a hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?" he asked, but she slapped his hand away and backed towards a tree, her face screwed up in pain. Tuvok had just begun to scan her with his tri-corder when she collapsed. His comm-badge beeped.

_"Bridge to Away team."_ said the voice of captain Janeway

"Captain?" asked Chakotay, wondering why she had such a worried, almost panicked tone to her voice

_"We're teleporting you out of there _now_" _she said insistently

"Captain, we're nowhere near the camp yet"

_"Seven's decrypted the security files from the Fraepion Prison-ship, there was a drone on that ship. It's been disconnected from the hive mind, but according to the file it's from about fifty years in the future, and my bet is, it's resourceful."_

"Then it's three to transport to sick-bay.

* * *

Far away on the opposite side of the planet, inside a small, aging, supposedly dead and broken ship. A central console on it's bridge blinked into life, ancient-looking symbols sped across the screen, until a file clicked itself open. Static-y voice crackled through the ship.

"_Alpha-Katara-six neural transceiver failing... estimated controller death in one hour... begin neural blocker deactivation sequence..." _ the voice halted as another console further back in the ship buzzed slightly as it booted up_"Attempted Transport of Alpha-Katara-six... Scanning vessel..."_

A cross-spectrum of and star ship appeared on another screen that flickered into life, the words 'USS _Voyager_, NCC-74656' appeared below the scan, immediately followed by more information on a neighboring screen.

_Origin: Earth_

_Class: Intrepid_

_Registry: NCC-74656 _

_Maximum Speed: Warp 9.975_

_Armaments: Tricobalt Device, Photon Torpedoes, Phasers_

_Defenses: Deflector Shields_

_Propulsion: Warp Drive, Impulse Engines, RCS Thrusters _

_Power: Matter/Antimatter Reactor_

_Length: 344 meters_

_Crew Compliment: 146_

"_Vessel USS Voyager... human... non threat. transport allowed. Weapon deactivation of the Vessel USS Voyager on standby... structural and internal bio-netic cellular regeneration initiated..." _A sudden alarm wailed _"Single humanoid cybernetic detected, initiating cloaking device."  
_

* * *

The drone opened it's eye, it's optical implant began scanning the area around it. Roboticly, it pushed it's self off the ground, it's cortical node already cataloging damage and repairs that could be made using the technology scattered around it. It had been disconnected from the hive mind, it held out its arm

"Initiating emergency assimilation and repairs..." it buzzed, a pair of tubules springing forward from it's hand, inserting themselves into the largest piece of technology.

* * *

The doctor glanced over to the sleeping girl. He had no idea what species she was. From the first scans he'd taken, she was human, apart from the odd blue crystalline-formations on fer face and body, but when he'd taken another scan, her biology had changed almost drastically. She'd developed a third and fourth lung, an extra chamber and layer to her heart and the cartilage in her ankles, knees and hips had almost doubled. But strangely, the only visible changes were that her fingers had become longer and thinner, her skin was paler, her ears were now pointed and had a kind of webbed look to them, but also, the crystalline-formations were fading and entering her blood stream.

The sick-bay doors opened and the captain entered, "How is she?" she asked

"Fine, as far as I can tell..."

She gave him a questioning look.

"She's not as human as she may have first seemed, but I don't recognize the species, and Seven can't shed any light on it, so I'm keeping her sedated for the time being."

"Why did she pass out?"

"Some kind of implant in her lower brain malfunctioned and sent an electrical shock through her brain. I've had to extract it, it only would of caused further damage, although... she healed at an almost alarming rate."

Curiously, the captain looked over to the surgical bay, where Lileeta was. "Can you wake her?" she asked, the excitement of a first-contact bubbling in the pit of her stomach. The doctor nodded and picked up a hypo-spray. He walked swiftly over to the surgical bay and pressed the hypo-spray to the girl's neck. Her eyes snapped open, glancing feverishly round the room.

"Hello, do you remember me?" asked the captain "Captain-"

"-Katherine Janeway," she finished "Yes I do remember you,"

"Lileeta-"

"No," she said, cutting her off again "That is only the name for the persona my ship gave me when we crash-landed." the captain gave her a bamboozled look. "Let me explain..."

* * *

The newly repaired drone marched through the forests, moving steadily towards the nearest humanoid life signs, if he was to return to the hive mind, he must assimilate drones to assist him. As he burst forth into a clearing of people took one look and woman and children ran screaming, men grabbed their primitive weapons and held them up to him.

"Name yourself demon!" one of them screamed

"We-are-the-Borg. You-will-be-assimilated. Resistance-is-futile."

* * *

Slowly she sat up and swung her legs round "It's complicated, and patchy," she reached out and put her hand on the side of Captain Janeway's head, tilting their foreheads towards each other, until they touched. "But let me show you what I can remember"


End file.
